Midnight Lady
by naminelover
Summary: Tifa could have everything in the world except for one thing, real love, until she meets one person.
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Lady: People do not usually meet like this

Tifa Lockhart was the girl who had everything. She had wealthy parents, money, several cars, a beautiful mansion, and great looks, she was bright too. In addition, of course, she had tons of friends. She just did not have one thing, true love.

Tifa woke up on a windy November Day.

"Today is going to be a great day!" she said flipping her hair back, she walked to the bathroom, while she was brushing her teeth she looked in the mirror, thinking. "_This girl in the mirror may have everything in the world except for love. I wish that I could find what I truly want. Real love."_ Tifa walked downstairs were she finished getting dressed. "Bye mom, I'm leaving." She heard no answer, Tifa left without seeing her parents.

Tifa walked through her neighborhood, watching couples walking hand in hand. Tifa walked even faster so that she would not see the couples when she finally got to the school the teachers were already introducing some of the newer students. Tifa sighed, "Hmm... more students for the school, the school is already overcrowded."

However, one of the students caught Tifa's eye.

"Class this is Aeris Gainsborough."

Tifa could not help but stare at her. She was so pretty in her mind. Beautiful hair, huge green eyes, she looked like an angel.

"Aeris, you're sitting behind Miss Lockhart, the one who is in the middle wearing the black sweater."

The new girl sat down next to Tifa. Tifa thought this would be a great time to introduce herself.

"Hello..."

"Don't talk to me..."

Tifa could not believe what she was hearing, everyone liked Tifa how come she didn't.

"How come I can't talk to you?"

"Because you seem fake to me, I hate fake people."

"How do you even know if I'm that way, you barely know me." Tifa said her tone getting louder.

"Miss Lockhart, please be quiet!" the teacher said loudly.

"Yes Mr. Thomas."

The bell rang to go to the next class, PE. Tifa was trying to get dressed in the locker room until she realized she had forgotten her lotion. She decided to go over and ask Yuffie for some lotion. When she was walking to get to her friend's locker, she saw Aeris. She was so distracted by Aeris that she tripped and landed right in the middle of her cleavage. Tifa looked up and realized what she was grabbing.

"Oh my god, Im so sorry..."

"Yuck, you pervert!" Tifa felt a sharp sting. Aeris had slapped her. She looked up to Aeris and saw her storming out of the locker room.

"Damn Tifa are you okay?" Tifa looked up and saw Yuffie staring at her.

"Uhh... yes, I guess."

Later at lunch, Tifa saw Aeris, eating quietly not looking at her.

"Yuffie, do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

"I don't know, why do you even care?"

Tifa looked down, she could not admit why. Did she like Aeris? Even she was unsure about her feelings towards her. Tifa kept thinking she had never felt this way about anyone. There had always been Yuffie who had a slight crush on her, but as cold as it sounded she never had feelings for her. She only wanted one person to be with. In addition, that one person was Aeris.

**Yay! Finished with the first chapter. It has some major differences than my other stories. So leave a review and tell me what you think. Please people no bad or mean reviews. Thanks for reading. See ya!**


	2. As they say opposites attract

Midnight Lady: As they say, opposites attract

The next got stranger when Tifa found herself fantasizing about Aeris in History Class. She was staring at Aeris in that pink button-up shirt and black skirt.

" Why is she purposely doing that, she knows that she's purposely teasing me, in that tight skirt and button-up shirt, how I would love to loosen up her buttons like in that song." Tifa could just imagine her undoing Aeris's buttons to see what she wanted to see. Miss. Harrod saying something interrupted this improper thought.

"Miss Lockheart please stop staring at Miss Aeris's chest." Tifa turned bright red when she said this as she saw Aeris started zipping up her jacket so Tifa would stop staring at her.

"Miss. Harrod, I wasn't staring at her, I was simply observing the pencils on her desk."

"Whatever Miss Lockheart, please pay attention."

Tifa was so embarrassed by the awkward comment her teacher had made even though it was true. Then things became even more awkward when Tifa was working in Language Arts and Aeris came over leaning over so that Tifa could see her bra through the pink shirt.

"Hey, Tiffany where are the books?" Tifa looked up, "Under the table and my name is Tifa."

"Whatever Tiffany." she said, Tifa softly tapped her shoulder, "Yes what do you need?" she seemed annoyed.

"Would you like to go with me to the karaoke club, as acquaintances of course?"

"Hmm... I guess I'll be there at 7:00 see ya Tiffany."

Tifa knew she purposely did that to irritate her; maybe she did have a chance with this girl who was practically an unattainable girl. Tifa immediately knew what song she would sing at the bar, maybe this song would help her in getting Aeris.

At the club, the plan terribly backfired. When Tifa got to the stage, she looked out into the crowd and saw Aeris. "This song is dedicated to... Aeris, my... friend." Aeris blushed just a little bit. The music started, Aeris realized the song she picked was Vision of love.

After the song was finished Tifa and Aeris walked out of the club, " So what did you think of the song?" Tifa asked and Aeris nearly laughed, "Do you know how bitch-ass that song is to dedicate to someone, despite you hitting the whistle register."

Tifa looked at her with tears in her eyes. "No, Tifa, I didn't mean it like that." Aeris tried to say but Tifa had already ran off into the distance.

**Another good chapter, well also thanks to all the people who read and review my stories, thanks! I will try to get the next chapter up soon. See ya!**


	3. Sunsets

Midnight Lady: Sunsets

Aeris tried to run after Tifa. " Tifa, wait!" While Tifa was running she tripped and fell, Aeris rushed by her side. " Are you okay?" Aeris said putting her hand on her shoulder. " I'm fine, no thanks to you." Tifa said brushing her hand away even though this was a rare oppurtunity for Aeris to even touch her. " Okay then, let me at least walk you home..." Aeris tried to say, " No, I don't want your sympathy." Tifa ran home crying and limping.

When Tifa got home she saw that no one was home. When she tried to turn to shut the door she nearly collapsed. " Ouch!" She realized that it was her ankle seemed to be twisted. " No, it can't be twisted, I'll never be able to participate in cheerleading squad tomorrow." She thought her mind racing. She thought how much of an idiot she was for rejecting Aeris's help. Tifa limped upstairs to her bedroom and lied on the bed thinking.

At cheerleading practice things didn't get any better. Yuffie proudly announced something. " Everyone, we have a new cheerleader." Tifa looked at Yuffie as if she was crazy, " What, who says we're accepting new members..." " Don't worry, once you see her you'll reconsider.

Tifa looked and saw Aeris in the cherry red and black cheerleading outfit.

" Hello all!"

Tifa couldn't believe how...good she looked in the outfit. Tifa still couldn't figure out why she went to practice with a twisted ankle. It was even worse during basket-toss formation. They were going to throw Aeris in the air when they were trying to catch her Tifa fell and Aeris landed right on top of her.

" Tifa, quit trying to slide your hand up my skirt."

" I'm not, Aeris sometimes you're just so difficult!" Tifa walked off to the back of the school were the sun was setting, Aeris was near her and she turned away so her back was facing her.

" Look I'm sorry, you know I only do that to see you're reaction..."

" Whatever..." she said her eyes not meeting hers.

" Hey, have you ever had your first kiss?" she said brushing a piece of hair from her face.

" No...why..."

A sweet, slow, and passionate kiss followed. " That's why, I want to be with you Tifa, you seem like a really good person."

**Yay! Finished with the third chapter, I'll get started on the next chapter soon. See ya!**


	4. The detention that never was

Midnight Lady: The detention that never was

Tifa was so happy that Aeris had kissed her; she had finally found the girl of her dreams. That day Tifa and Aeris were walking back to Aeris's house. Tifa decided it would be perfect to ask Aeris something.

"Aeris, me and my friends are going out Friday to the beach, would you like to come?"

"No Tifa, I have...plans..." Tifa smiled at her, "Please, I need someone besides my best friends to go; I want you to come with us." Aeris looked at her, "Hmm... I guess." Tifa started jumping up and down, "Yay! I'll pick you up at 3:00 Friday night." As she hugged her and left back for her house.

At Tifa's house, she was picking out what to wear. She decided to pack later in the week. School was as usual boring, Tifa sat there tapping her pencil thinking," Would the bell ring so I can get out of this persons class, it is soo boring, I could be home right now, doing whatever I want to..." Ms. Harrod saying something interrupted her thoughts.

"Ms. Lockheart please pay attention, this lesson is extremely important..."

"Yes, Ms. Harrod." Tifa sat there still tapping until she felt something in her hand like a note. When she looked at it, she saw it was from Yuffie. The note read, " So are we still on for Friday night, also, what happened last night behind the school, I heard you were romancing someone..." Tifa wrote back on the note,_ Yuffie I do not think its any of your business... _

Tifa barely had a chance to pass the note back to Yuffie until the teacher saw the note, grabbed it, and read it with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ms. Lockheart, it is inappropriate to write love letters to Ms. Kisagari, hmm... should I report this to the principal."

"You bitch, I'm not writing love letters!"

"Fine Ms. Lockheart, after school you and your "groupies" can stay after class for detention."

Tifa frowned; she already had plans for the weekend that were just ruined. She looked over at Aerith who seemed to frown at her. The last bell for the day rang. Tifa tried to run after Aerith but she had left out of the double doors. Tifa walked with her head down to Ms. Harrod's classroom for detention.

She saw an amusing group of people at detention. Ms. Harrod was standing at the door, "Hello students, welcome to after school detention. No eating," she said snatching an apple from Yuffie and throwing it in the trash. "No getting up, no talking, well goodbye students this will all end in two hours."

Ms. Harrod left the classroom and people immediately started to talk. She looked over at Cloud and some other person standing next to him.

"So," said Yuffie," Why are you guys in detention?"

Cloud looked down, "I cut class."

Yuffie had a puzzled look on her face.

"What I didn't feel like going."

"Anyone else?" Yuffie said with a sly look on her face.

"Yuffie can you just shut-up." Tifa said looking irritated.

"I'm sorry what's wrong?"

"You, you got me into this mess and now... never mind."

The day was very quiet, Yuffie kept on bouncing a ball up on the ceiling until a piece fell all over a note Tifa was writing.

"Yuffie, you jinx!"

"Ooh... let me see the note," Tifa tried to hide it but Yuffie snatched it out of her hands the note read:_ Aerith I'm sorry for ruining our plans for today..."_

Tifa snatched the note back, "Damn Yuffie you sure are nosy."

"I'm sorry, it's just the way I am."

Still the day was so slow; Tifa finished writing the note and stuffed it in her pocket. She worked on a little bit of homework from the other classes before the bell rang. Tifa nearly jumped out of her seat. "Yay Im out of this hell hole!" Tifa dashed out the door. She saw Aerith walking out the doors. "Aerith, Aerith, wait for me!" She said running after her.

Meanwhile back at Ms. Harrod's classroom Cloud finally broke the silence, "Did Tifa know that wasn't the bell to go?"

"Apparently not, wow she is going to be in so much trouble Monday." Yuffie said sighing.

**Finally I am done with this chapter, sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I had soo much class work and everything, I'll try to get the next chapter up, until next time see ya!**


End file.
